Recessed monitor tables of various types are known in the art. Such devices are typically used with personal computers having a monitor and a keyboard attached. Personal computers are increasingly being used in business, education and home environments. Typically, computer workstations have the computer monitor and keyboard located on top of a desk or counter. The computer monitor is normally tall in height and prevents the user from looking over the monitor while the user is in a seated position. Frequently, the user is not able to adjust the monitor to a position where it is comfortably viewed while in use and where the user has an unobstructed view over the monitor. The inability to adjust the computer monitor viewing angle and/or height position often reduces the efficiency of the computer user. Prior art monitor tables do not allow for the height and angle of the monitor relative to the surface it rests on to be adjusted easily by the user. This forces the user to adapt to the position of the monitor rather than allowing the user to easily adjust the monitor to the user's specific needs. Therefore, the computer user must experience visual and/or physical strain during the operation of the computer to look over or at the monitor. One of the problems with a computer monitor which cannot be adjusted to a user's physical requirements is neck strain and/or back pain resulting from always holding the neck and/or back in an uncomfortable position to view the monitor.
The prior art has attempted to provide recessed monitor tables; however, they have some inherent disadvantages. One of the disadvantages is that the monitor tables are designed so that the computer monitors are not height or angle adjustable with respect to the table top. Ergonomic principles dictate that a computer monitor should be adjustable to the requirements of each individual user in order to maximize the efficiency of each individual user, rather than force each user to adapt to a specific monitor arrangement. Some other monitor tables that are in the prior art do provide for height or angle adjustment of the monitor, but the adjustments are difficult for the computer user to make.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems inherent in existing recessed monitor tables. The present invention provides a recessed monitor table that has a recess assembly that is easily adjustable and allows the user to have a clear line of sight over the computer monitor. This feature is especially useful in a computer training classroom environment. For example, the entire computer monitor may be easily lowered (or raised) so that the user can see the instructor at the front of the training room. Further, the entire computer monitor may be easily tilted to different angles to provide the most comfortable monitor viewing angle for the computer user. Also, the present invention provides a cord management system for data and power lines. The power and data lines are not interfered with when the monitor is repositioned either by height adjustment or angle adjustment.